lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Fencl
Parents & Ancestry Frantisek Fencl ▬ Katherine Prochaska Vaclav Karas ▬ Josefka Votruba Frank Fencl ▬ Christina Karas Children Frank and Christina had 12 children. As of 1910, they had had 7 children and 6 were still living. Rosa "Rosie" Fencl Jun * Born on January 22, 1888 in Nebraska * Married Joseph Jun ** Born on June 7, 1877 ** Died on May 21, 1947 ** Table Rock Argus, April 24, 1947. Joseph Jun Commits Suicide At DuBois. DuBois Retired Farmer Shoots Self on Monday At His Home; Funeral Held Here. Funeral services were held at the Kovanda Chapel Wednesday afternoon for Joseph Jun, 70, who committed suicide Monday morning in a barn at his place at the northwest edge of DuBois. The Juns had been residents of DuBois only a month, moving in from a farm nearby. Mr. Jun had been a resident of the DuBois vicinity for the past 63 years. Burial was made in the Bohemian cemetery southwest of Humboldt. ** Find-a-Grave * Children: Otto, Milton, and Emilie * Died on August 3, 1960 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave William "Will" Fencl, Sr. * Born on July 14, 1890 in Nebraska * Married Josefa Cermak ** Born on August 8, 1899 in Bohemia ** Died on October 16, 1983 in Humboldt, NE * Children: William F. "Will" Fencl, Jr. ** Born on April 10, 1922 in Humboldt, NE ** Served in the Army in World War II ** Married Marie Lottie Findeis on December 31, 1942 ** Died on July 6, 1985 in Humboldt, NE ** Buried in Bohemian Cemetery ** Find-a-Grave * Died on June 3, 1984 in Table Rock, NE * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * FamilySearch.org profile * Find-a-Grave Lillie Fencl * Born in 1892 and died the same year, no specific dates found yet * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave Charlie H. Fencl * Born in February, 1893 * Died in 1915 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave * FamilySearch.org profile Mary Mae Fencl Todd * Born on February 2, 1895 in Humboldt, NE * Married Everett Walter Todd ** Born on March 26, 1895 in Missouri ** Died on January 28, 1981 ** World War I Draft Registration Card * Died on June 7, 1939 in Humboldt, NE * Buried in Humboldt Cemetery * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** FamilySearch.org profile Barbara Bernice Fencl Rexroth * Born on February 14, 1897 in Nebraska * Died on June 19, 1935 * Buried in Humboldt Cemetery * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** FamilySearch.org profile ** 1930 US Federal Census ** 1940 US Federal Census (her family, after her death) * Spouse: Frederick Charles "Fred" Rexroth ** His mother was born in Switzerland ** Born on April 21, 1890 in Nebraska ** Remarried after Barbara's death ** Died on January 14, 1976 in Du Bois, NE * Child: Helen Bernice Rexroth Iliff ** Born October 28, 1918 ** Died March 31, 1995 ** Buried in Heim Cemetery in Dawson, NE ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Find-a-Grave: Daughter of Fred & Barbara (Fencil) Rexroth, she was born near Humboldt. Married Aug. 24, 1943 to Don Iliff at Seneca, KS. The couple lived on a farm near Dawson, NE for 35 years. Mother of Linda and William. ** Spouse: Donald Howard Iliff *** Married August 24, 1943 in Seneca, KS ** Children: Linda and William * Child: Leonard C. Rexroth ** Born February 15, 1920 ** Died December 9, 1995 ** Buried in Humboldt Cemetery in Humboldt, NE ** Spouse: Bernice Deubelbeiss *** Married October 14, 1939 ** Find-a-Grave: Married 10-14-1939 to Bernice I Deubelbeiss, parent of Barbara, Charlotte & Larry * Child: Lee Fredrick Rexroth ** Born July 30, 1921 ** Served in the Navy in WWII ** Died May 14, 1992 ** Buried in Kelseyville Cemetery in Kelseyville, CA ** Finda-a-Grave * Child: Hazel M. Rexroth ** Born c. 1924 ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Maybe her: *** Hazel Rexroth Anderson *** California County Marriages *** matches name, approximate birth date, and parents' names ** Maybe her: *** Hazel Mae Paxton *** Find-a-Grave *** FamilySearch.org profile * Child: Lucile E. Rexroth ** Born c. 1926 * Child: Melvin C. Rexroth ** Born July 16, 1927 ** Died April 8, 1995 ** Social Security Death Index (matches name and approximate birth date; source for exact birth and death dates) * Child: Barbara A. Rexroth ** Born c. 1930 Albert J. Fencl * Born on January 22, 1899 * Died in 1919 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave Emma Mae Fencl Rexroth * Born on December 12, 1900 in Nebraska * Married Edward John Rexroth ** Born on March 12, 1895 in Nebraska ** Died on February 20, 1969 in Humboldt, NE * Child: Clinton A. Rexroth ** Born on January 5, 1920 ** Died on June 21, 1944 ** Served in the Army in World War II, presumably died in the war ** 1940 US Federal Census (in parents' household) ** 1940 US Federal Census (duplicate registration as hired man in another household) ** National Archives WWII Army Casualties (see Richardson County) ** Headstone Applications for US Military Veterans ** Find-a-Grave ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Another unrelated Clinton Rexroth: FamilySearch.org profile * Child: Clema Rexroth ** Born c. 1921 * Died on January 19, 1991 in Nebraska * Buried in Humboldt Cemetery * Links: ** 1910 US Federal Census (in parents' household) ** 1920 US Federal Census ** 1940 US Federal Census ** Find-a-Grave ** FamilySearch.org profile Bertha B. Fencl Banzhaf * Born on August 28, 1903 in Nebraska * Died on April 12, 1995 in Nebraska * Buried in Humboldt Cemetery * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** FamilySearch.org profile ** 1940 US Federal Census * Spouse: William A. Banzhaf ** Born on June 6, 1904 ** Died on October 27, 1975 * Child: Gerald Dean Banzhaf ** Born July 14, 1928 ** Died August 19, 1989 ** Find-a-Grave ** Social Security Death Index * Child: Joan M. Banzhaf ** Born c. 1934 Harry Fencil Main page: Gladys Mae Spaulding * Born June 25, 1905 * Married Gladys Mae Spaulding * Two step-children and four children * Died February 16, 1980 * Buried in Heim Cemetery in Dawson, NE * Find-a-Grave Agnes M. Fencl Freeland * Born on August 9, 1907 in Pawnee County, NE * Died on May 23, 1989 in Lancaster County, NE * Buried in Lincoln Memorial Park in Lincoln, NE * Links: ** 1940 US Federal Census ** Find-a-Grave ** FamilySearch.org profile * Spouse: Carl Freeland ** Born on September 7, 1906 ** Died on October 23, 1980 * Child: Coddy Rogene Freeland ** Born c. * Child: Share Lynne Freeland ** Born c. Milton Fencl * Born on July 11, 1911 * Died in April, 1961 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave Timeline Documents & Articles FindAGrave.com * Frank Fencl * [https://www.findagrave.com/memorial/32413085/Celestina-Fencl Celestina "Christina" Karas Fencl] FamilySearch.org profile * Frank Fencl Census 1900 US Federal Census * Main page: USFC 1900 Frank Fencl * June 12, 1900 * Sheridan Precinct, Pawnee County, Nebraska * Frank and Christina have been married 14 years. They have 6 children now. There was one more child that died. * Frank is naturalized. 1910 US Federal Census * Main page: USFC 1910 Frank Fencl * There is another Frank Fencl household on the same page, included in the cropped image 1920 US Federal Census * Main page: USFC 1920 Frank Fencl 1930 US Federal Census * Main page: USFC 1930 Frank Fencl 1940 US Federal Census * Main page: USFC 1940 Frank Fencl Sources Frank Fencl Celestina Karas Category:People Category:Group S Ancestors Category:Immigrants Category:Bohemia Category:Nebraska Category:Generation 4